


my pet's lovely feet

by Okumen



Category: Rampage | ランペイジ
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Do not insult a crocodile while your feet are still in the water.</i><br/>--African Proverb</p>
            </blockquote>





	my pet's lovely feet

He ran a palm against the back of Zhao Yun's foot, following it's soft lines. Zhao Yun curled his toes, and Zhang Bao could feel a stare of disapproval burning into his head. He ignored it, however, choosing to keep his attention to the way the teenager's muscles moved in the foot, and the way the dim, orange light from the candle played shadows across the unmarred skin. Zhao Yun had very pretty feet, the rebel commander thought, and the man lifted the foot to his face. "Ah," Zhang Bao rubbed his stubbly cheek against the side of Zhao Yun's foot, and the boy winced at the raspy sensation. "Such soft skin, my pet," the man said, completely ignoring the wiggling of the foot. To get the older man to release him, Zhao Yun shoved his other foot against one of Zhang Bao's shoulders. He managed to upset the man's balance, and thanks to that managed to extract his foot. He promptly pulled both feet in underneath him, making sure they were covered either by his legs, or by his clothes. This was what you got for not wearing boots in the evening. He crossed his arms over his slight chest, stubbornly glaring at the man. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, the same disgust in his voice as when any member of the Yellow Turbans tried to offer him food, or tell him what to do.

Zhang Bao leaned closer to Zhao Yun, their noses bumping briefly together before he stopped moving. "Not only does my wolf have a beautiful face," he said, a sharp smirk on his lips and an amused glint in his eyes. "but also beautiful feet." Amused and aroused. Zhao Yun's lip twisted up in disgust. "Vile," was all the boy said, still with that disgust so evident in all his being. Zhang Bao ignored it as he always did, instead grasping the boy's wrists tightly in his hands, forcing them to the boy's back. As Zhao Yun struggled, his face was pressed up against Zhang Bao's shoulder, trying to wrench his hands out of the older man's grip.

Eventually, he was released, but only after Zhang Bao had tied his yellow scarf around the boy's wrists, tightly securing them behind his back. Zhao Yun fell backwards on the floor when he was let go of, and landed painfully on his tied-together hands. Yet he simply pushed himself back up as best as he could, until Zhang Bao pressed him back down with one hand, and pulled one of his legs back out from underneat him. Zhao Yun pulled himself back up once more as best as he could when he felt something cold wrap around his left ankle, and noticed Zhang Bao swiftly fastening a length of tied-together coins around it with red string, as if it were an anklet. The boy turned his eyes up to meet Zhang Bao's, and he looked at the man with such distaste in his eyes.

The boy shoved the foot in the man's face, and found Zhang Bao's fingers wrapping around his ankle, cool bandages against warm skin, pressing the cold copper coins into his skin. "Do not object so much, my pet," the man said. He pressed his lips against the sole of the boy's foot, and he saw how Zhao Yun's toes first spread wide, then curled tight. With a cheery, sinister smile, the man moved his lips further up the bottom of the foot, and he noticed the boy squirm as his short beard brushed against sensitive skin. "Ticklish?" he asked, and the boy growled. He tugged at his foot, but stopped when Zhang Bao sucked his big toe into his mouth. He dropped his head back against the ground, and Zhang Bao smirked. He knew that while the boy protested, he would come around and let Zhang Bao do what he wanted, and enjoy it, almost as much as Zhang Bao did. That was usually how things like this went.

The rebel general gave his full attention to the boy's toes and foot, now that he didn't have to worry about him lashing out any more. Zhao Yun was clearly not going to object further, not when he was busy biting his lips to keep in any potential sounds that might get coaxed up his throat. A few sounds did escape, however, small gasps and suffocated moans, and Zhang Bao immensely enjoyed them. The child was a stubborn one, though, and not many sounds were heard. Not until Zhang Bao scraped his teeth against the side of the boy's malleolus, at least. Once he did that, Zhao Yun's back arched briefly, and he let out a startled sound of pleasure. When Zhang Bao removed his teeth, Zhao Yun's back once more hit the ground, and Zhang Bao watched him for a few silent moments as the boy gasped for breath. Then the man repeated the motion, deliberately pulling his teeth even slower against the boy's skin. Zhao Yun's back arched again, even more. Zhang Bao smirked, and couldn't help but tease the volatile teen. "I thought you said my love for your feet was disgusting," he said. The comment earned him a dark glare. Zhang Bao moved up closer to Zhao Yun's body, and pulled him in to meet him half way. He picked up his other leg, resting it against his shoulder, and bent the one he already had in his hand at the knee.

"Not pleased, my beautiful wolf?" the general asked, running a hand over the boy's hip. Zhao Yun squirmed under the touch, scowling deeply at the man. "You are disgusting and vile," the boy snapped at him, but as usual when faced with the teenager's spiteful attitude, the man only smiled beneath the bandages covering his face. "Such harsh words," he said, letting his fingers curl loosely around the rebellious teen's bangs, and pulling just enough to coax him to bend forward uncomfortably. He leaned forward to give the boy a forceful kiss. The boy recoiled at first, but then he let Zhang Bao deepen it without much protest. "Good boy," he praised, smile not faltering when Zhao Yun spat him in the face. Instead he chuckled, as he wiped his face. "That's less good, however."

He pulled the boy's belt loose, and pulled his pants down. "I'm afraid I don't have any oil at the moment, my dear captured beast," he said, and paused to pull the bandage off of his hand with his teeth. It dangled loosely around his wrist once he managed, put he didn't really care. "but you just showed me that you intend to be a bad boy, so a little punishment is in order." His smile only turned even more sickeningly sweet. "Don't you think so?" The glare his gaze met was sharp and angry. "I don't," Zhao Yun's voice cut through the night. Zhang Bao laughed. "Of course," he said, still pulling down Zhao Yun's trousers so far so they exposed his ass to the air as he pulled him into his lap. Zhao Yun groaned as his legs were pressed against his chest, but it wasn't like the boy wasn't flexible, so he would not come to harm from the position. Zhang Bao untied his own belt, and freed his swollen, leaking cock from the confinements of his trousers. "Come now, my pretty," he calmed, rubbing a fingertip against the ring of muscles of Zhao Yun's ass hole for a brief second, before pushing the digit knuckle deep inside of him without hesitation.

Zhao Yun focused all his concerntration on trying to keep in any sounds. From pain, but also a little from pleasure. Zhang Bao knew that Zhao Yun, despite denying it, enjoyed a little bit of pain thrown into the mix, which was why he often recieved deep bite or scratch marks from his older lover. Although they could hardly be called lovers by normal standards. They fucked, and that was it. It was Zhang Bao's lust and Zhao Yun not caring much for it or being much against it that made it happen often enough. And even the sixtten year old had to relieve tension when he was unable to fight for his beliefs the way that he wanted to.

As Zhang Bao pondered the exact definition of their relationship, he thrust his finger in and out of the boy, then thrust two, then three fingers in and out of him. After a while he decided that whatever it was they might be called, it was, in the end, irrelevant. He was using the boy for his own ends in bed just as much as he used him on the battlefield, and the boy's beauty only made it that more pleasant to chain him down and use him. He gave a few more thrusts, and just when he was about to pull them out, he felt a shudder shake the boy, and he looked down. He saw cum drip sliwly onto the hem of the boy's trousers, and he sighed. "You always come too fast and too easily, Zhao Yun," he scolded, and Zhao Yun snorted tiredly. "Shut it," he said, head drooping against Zhang Bao's shoulder. Zhang Bao raised an eyebrow at the attitude he was given. It was no different from usual, but still. "Oh well," he shrugged, "I guess that doesn't matter."

"Wha--ah!"

Zhao Yun's question was cut off when Zhang Bao pushed him down on his dick, and the boy actually yelped. He buried his teeth in the cloth of Zhang Bao's robe, as Zhang Bao brought him up and down on his cock. The boys own remained limp, until a particularily firm thrust, and the moan he heard made Zhang Bao chuckle again. The boy disliked it, but Zhang Bao thought it endearing that he was easily aroused. But he was young, so it was only natural. Now he twisted his wrists against the cloth wrapped around them, and one of his legs slid a little over Zhang Bao's shoulder, the anklet on the other making a soft sound of metal hitting metal.

When Zhang Bao felt his orgasm come, he pressed Zhao Yun back down as hard as he could, and kept him down until he felt all his seed spill out inside of the boy's ass. Then he pulled out, and let him slide down on the ground, the cum slowly dripping out and staining the dirt, the dirt staining the boy's skin, and he pulled the boy's head up, and shoved his cock in his face. "Now clean this, and I'll untie you," he ordered. He got another angry glare, but the boy did as he was told, begrudgingly, licking away any trace of their intercourse.

Not until after he had tucked his penis away and straightened up his clothes did Zhang Bao reach around the boy and unwrap the scarf from his wrists. Once he did, he took a few hasty steps back, as the boy aimed a wobbly kick at his chin. He grinned at Zhao Yun, as the boy quickly cleaned himself as best he could. He ignored the parting words that the general sent his way as he marched out of the tent toward the river, and Zhang Bao appreciated the sight of the dirtied boy's retreating form still wearing the coins around his left ankle.


End file.
